Tarde
by CerisierJin
Summary: Es verano. Levi y Mikasa organizan un viaje a la playa junto a sus mejores amigos, pero antes de que puedan tomar su vuelo, se atraviesa una situación imprevista que termina por atrasarlos. /OneShot/Universo Alterno/Lemon/RivaMika.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 _Holi. Me fui de vacaciones y en mi cabeza se fue formando esta trama. Quedó más largo de lo inicialmente imaginado, cosas que me pasan. Espero sea de su agrado._

 **Advertencia : **Universo alterno, OoC, romance, Lemon. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor.

* * *

 **Tarde**

* * *

.

.

.

—Hija, cuídate mucho, y lo digo en serio, sé perfectamente que tu vida sexual con tu novio es activa, así que procura no embarazarte tan pronto. Por más que anhele una mini-Mika, aún eres muy joven, mi niña, y los preservativos no son cien por ciento confiables mientras que los anticonceptivos son fáciles de olvidar. Apenas vas empezando la universidad, querida, así que anda, divierte, pero con límites.

Estupefacta, Mikasa abrió la boca para responder ante tremenda diatriba y, al momento, la cerró de nuevo al descubrir que su madre tenía una sonrisa afable en el rostro. No había enfado o malicia. Mikasa examinó ese gesto, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cómo rayos ella se había enterado de sus _cositas_ con Levi? Era un misterio, lo sería hasta que estuviera de regreso y lo averiguara a detalle.

—Ok, mamá, no sé cómo diablos sabes eso… pero tengo que irme ya — las mejillas de la jovencita inevitablemente se tiñeron de un suave carmín ante la manifestación de un tema privado que, obviamente, ya no lo era.

—Oh, sí, sí, no hagas esperar a tu amiga. Miki mi amor, por favor cuídate mucho, sobre todo no te olvides del protector solar, por eso de la canícula, y recuerda lo que te dije. Papá y yo te extrañaremos. _Sayonara_.

Con una última despedida que consistió en un rápido beso y un corto abrazo, Mikasa salió disparada hasta el coche estacionado en la acera. Rápidamente, echó su equipaje en la parte trasera, y entró dando un portazo saludando por fin a Sasha.

—Hey, pareciera que huyes de un fantasma.

—Más bien de mi madre.

—¿Te dijo algo? —la castaña entornó los ojos perspicazmente—. No me digas que sospecha…

—Ni idea, pero me dijo que " _me_ _cuidara_ ".

—¿De qué? ¿Del _viborón_ del enano? Me gustaría decirle que es muy tarde para eso —Mikasa rodó los ojos mientras Sasha soltó una carcajada, y puso en marcha el automóvil.

—Ya lo sabe.

Su risa se cortó abruptamente y sus ojos se pusieron como dos platillos.

—Ehhh, ¿no me digas que le dijiste?

—No, y es lo peor —acomodó su mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, sopesando las posibilidades—. No sé cómo diablos lo haya intuido, o si se enteró por medio de algún chismoso, ¿no fue por ti, cierto? O si quizá me haya escuchado hablando por teléfono con él…

—No me jodas, obvio que jamás abriría la boca, ¿y si encontró el cajón de los condones?

—Desde hace dos meses que Levi y yo no usamos condones.

—Cierto, cierto, me olvidaba del dispositivo… eres una suertuda, no te bajará en años.

—No en años, solo hasta que toque el cambio.

—¿Y cuándo es eso?

Mikasa dudó.

—Tengo que consultarlo con Hanji.

Ambas chicas continuaron con una espontánea charla corta, Sasha manejó tranquilamente por las limpias calles de la ciudad, hasta finalmente dar con su destino.

—Oh, parece que alguien se nos adelantó —señaló el otro coche aparcado frente a su casa, y a su dueño firmemente cruzado de brazos recargado en la portezuela—. Y luce terriblemente impaciente, será mejor que te des prisa sino queremos que el príncipe se convierta en ogro.

Mikasa sonrió ante sus comentarios. Era cierto que Levi a veces podía aparentar ser alguien terrible con todo el mundo, incluso rozando el límite de lo irascible, todo era culpa de su expresión malhumorada; sin embargo, más allá de todo eso, de su desinterés y aparente frío, sabía que dentro de su ser ocultaba una maravillosa persona con los sentimientos más reales, sobre todo estando a solas con ella.

Hecho que siempre le sacaba una dulce sonrisa.

—En realidad es en sapo.

—Da igual, corre.

El verano estaba en pleno apogeo, así que apenas puso un pie fuera, comenzó a correr por su frente una línea de sudor húmedo que haría a su flequillo pegarse insufriblemente a su piel. Cuánto anhelaba Mikasa llegar lo más pronto posible a la playa. Serían sus primeras vacaciones sola, sin padres, solo su novio y un par de amigos, por eso la preocupación pasivo-angustiante de su madre antes de irse.

Tendría que anotar ese asunto para no olvidarse de conversarlo con más calma con ella, quizá también debiera comentárselo a Levi, pero eso sería más adelante.

—Ya era hora, mocosas, este estúpido calor está como a mil grados.

—Pudiste esperar adentro, tienes aire acondicionado dentro de tu coche, no te quejes —Mikasa le enseñó la lengua antes de depositar un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Tch, no iba a desperdiciar combustible por culpa de su pereza.

—Ya, ya. No es para tanto, de por si te hice el favor de traértela… —interrumpió la castaña, restándole importancia—. Además, es cuestión de tiempo para que la fresca brisa del océano golpee nuestros rostros. Casi puedo oler la sal —Sasha extendió ambos brazos al cielo, perdida en su ensoñación—. Ya me vi debajo de una palmera con un jugoso coco en la mano, y por supuesto ¡la piscina privada!, ¿la casa que rentaste tiene una, verdad? Muero por tirarme un chapuzón…

Las pupilas de Sasha eran dos estrellitas, lástima que el gusto no le duró lo suficiente cuando recordó cierto detalle importante.

—Chapuzón que tendrá que esperar tres días más… —su animó decayó de golpe, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una gran maleta—. ¡AHHHRG! ¡Estúpidos jefes del departamento! ¿Tenían que ausentarse justo un día antes de firmar la liberación de mi práctica?

—Fueron a un congreso, recuérdalo, a esa gente le fascina excusarse con tal de no ir a trabajar.

—¡Es injusto!

—La vida no es justa, acostúmbrate a ella. Fin. ¿Nos largamos? Aún tengo que pasar al centro comercial.

—¿Tú, al centro comercial, rodeado de un montón de gente escandalosa? —lo observó alzando una ceja, recelosa.

—Sí, mocosa, ahora sube al auto —Levi gruñó apretando los dientes con disgusto, gesto que comúnmente le recordaba a un cachorrito enfadado, si le preguntaran a Mikasa, arrebatando así las maletas de manos de Sasha e introduciéndolas en su propio coche con cuidado.

—Está bien, está bien —no quiso cabrearlo, prefirió dejarlo ser—. Nos vemos en tres días Sasha.

—Okidoki, diviértanse por mí, pero no se pasen —recuperándose de su decaída en un santiamén, la chica movió ambas cejas traviesamente apuntando a Mikasa, quien con una mueca graciosa, le mostró el dedo de en medio. Ese simple gesto fue su despedida, decidiendo ignorar la burla.

—Te lo aseguro.

.

.

.

—¿Qué comprarás?

—Una maleta.

—Hmm… y, oye ¿en serio tenías mucho rato esperando?

Levi inclinó la cabeza para mirarla por una fracción de segundo, y no desviar por completo su atención del camino. Llevaban a cabo una amena conversación, y se habían tardado en llegar a este punto.

—En realidad, no —él dibujó una sonrisa ladina, de esas que lo hacían lucir condenadamente guapo—. Pero las reconocí a lo lejos, y como no quería perder mi tiempo mientras ustedes, insensatas, chismeaban como un par de señoras —Mikasa infló los cachetes ante la acusación—, se me ocurrió la manera de ejercer un poco de presión.

—Eres un tonto, nunca pensé que te expondrías así por una broma.

—No era una broma, fue el plan perfecto porque funcionó. Apenas se dieron cuenta corriste a mis brazos.

—No es cierto. —Mikasa soltó una carcajada porque sabía que era verdad. Era apremiante hacerle esa pregunta, porque su asombro de encontrar a Levi bajo el sol la dejó con una extraña duda. Ni de broma teniendo la fresca comodidad de su coche, él saldría voluntariamente a empaparse en sudor ante tremendo calor bochornoso.

Ni siquiera con el pretexto que dijo, el de "desperdiciar combustible".

Levi ostentaba un buen puesto en la compañía internacional donde trabajaba. _Ackerman Hotel & Resort_. Una cadena hotelera muy importante y preferida por los turistas alrededor del globo. Por lo que en ganancias le iba bastante bien, su familia era dueña al fin de cuentas.

Sin embargo, Levi no se contentaba con eso. Tenía otras aspiraciones. Como por ejemplo, dejar de verle la cara a diario a su desquiciante tío. El señor Kenny Ackerman era el actual propietario y responsable del destino de Levi. Dado que no tenía hijos, éste era el único heredero, y por ende, Kenny ansiaba que su único sobrino se interesara un poco en hacerse cargo. Levi, por su parte, no prestaba demasiada atención a su parloteo. No es que no quisiera el título que por derecho le pertenecía, pero lo que definitivamente no toleraba era que le impusieran una responsabilidad. Al viejo Kenny aún le quedaban años como amo y señor de la cadena, por lo que Levi prefería disfrutar su juventud laborando en otras empresas, esforzarse por un logro, descubrir nuevos lugares, explorar el mundo, etc; sueños que su tío no comprendía y le exigía duramente que se dejara de juegos y prácticamente se ocupara las 24 horas encerrado en la oficina como su mano derecha.

Aquello era el constante conflicto entre esos dos, y mientras no hubiera peleas más allá de llamarse _rata_ _enana_ o _viejo_ _apestoso_ , Mikasa prefería mantenerse al margen.

En realidad, sus convivencias resultaban bastante graciosas, incluso ella se había acostumbrado a su carácter cáustico, grosero, retorcido; hasta su ocasional humor negro solía sacarle inusitadas carcajadas.

Levi poseía una personalidad similar, pero con un toque más juvenil y malicioso.

Apreciaba a Kenny, de verdad, como también apreciaba no encontrárselo muy a menudo, aunque eso a veces le provocara melancolía.

¿Será que lo proyectaba a futuro como su familia política definitiva?

—Oye, hemos llegado.

Levi aparcó en el estacionamiento subterráneo, y sin mediar palabra se encaminaron juntos hasta el ascensor. Él sujetó su mano en el trayecto, y Mikasa pensó que era un lindo gesto. En sus tres años de relación, normalmente era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa en algo tan básico como enlazar sus manos, pero últimamente sucedía más a menudo que él incluso la jalara suavemente para llevarla a cualquier lado.

Exactamente como en ese momento. Mikasa no tenía idea de hacia dónde los dirigía Levi. Los centros comerciales modernos como ese, contaban con una miríada de tiendas que era imposible recorrerlas todas en un solo día sin terminar con los pies adoloridos. A cada paso, Mikasa se maravillaba con los letreros de las marcas prestigiosas y caras, eran muy elegantes, algunos con diseños extravagantes y otros más minimalistas. De vez en cuando la pelinegra se prendaba a algún escaparate con mercancía igual de lujosa que despertaba su atención. Interiormente llegó a la conclusión de que ese lugar era increíble, no solo encontrabas locales de ropa, sino que también ofrecía una amplia variedad de restaurantes de diferentes categorías, gustos y edades. También había bares, cafés, heladerías, zapaterías, estéticas, joyerías, tiendas especializadas, un cine y hasta una noria enorme llamada La Gran Rueda De Shinganshina (ubicada por fuera, por supuesto). Pocas veces Mikasa había ido de _shopping_ ahí — _personalmente_ , _prefería_ _sitios_ _menos_ _estirados_ —, y hablando de un recorrido tan subrepticio donde ni siquiera había pasado del pasillo principal.

Mikasa no sabía ni a dónde mirar, las fachadas de los negocios eran realmente coloridas e hipnotizantes, que no se dio cuenta del momento que Levi frenó inesperadamente. Al buscar una respuesta, se dio cuenta que éste se había quedado igual de embobado frente a una tienda _Calvin_ _Klein_ donde exhibían corbatas y otros accesorios masculinos para oficina.

Murmuraba para sí una retahíla sobre si los _cravat_ eran mejores—además enojaban a su tío—, o debía optar por usar corbatas casuales más a menudo, y así no desentonar, casi el mismo comportamiento como cuando escogía sus productos de limpieza, pero en menor intensidad y fulgor. Mikasa rodó los ojos por su repentino ensimismamiento y olvido de lo que verdaderamente iba a comprar.

Tan distraído estaba, que su impaciencia y curiosidad la llevó a fisgonear en la tienda de junto.

Su nombre era _ZINGARA_ _swimwear_. Nunca antes lo había escuchado, era algo tan moderno para ella que no se lo pensó mucho para entrar y perderse en un infinito mar de trajes de baño y accesorios que los complementaban. Había de todo un poco: bolsos de malla, plástico y tela; gafas de sol, sombreros, pareos cortos y largos, _jumpers_ , vestidos holgados, blusones y capas semitransparentes para no sentirte demasiado expuesta en la playa.

Sus ojos yacían tan imantados a las prendas y sus bonitos estampados, que una de las señoritas se aproximó a brindarle el servicio.

—Hola, bienvenida —la chica sonrió enseñando todos los dientes. Transfiriéndole una confianza que no necesitaba—. Si algún bikini le gusta, se lo puede medir por encima de su ropa, no hay ningún problema. O si le interesa alguna talla en específico, puede preguntar.

—Gracias. Solo estoy viendo.

Ojalá solo estuviera viendo. En realidad, Mikasa estaba encantada con todo lo que tenía enfrente. Se topó precisamente con unos bikinis de terciopelo rojo, todos preciosos que, según sus amigas, era la tendencia del momento. Ella no había tenido oportunidad de obtener uno, sin embargo, por lo que la oferta sonó tentadora.

Como Levi aún no la había buscado, fue a hacer su recorrido por la pequeña tienda, hecho contraproducente, pues terminó igual de enamorada de mucho más lindos artículos. Mikasa mordió su labio inferior, dudando de si comprar algo o no. No traía mucho dinero en su cartera, y la mayoría lo estaba destinando para cuando estuvieran en Utopia y comprar un par de recuerdo para sus papás. Volvió a donde el bello terciopelo, sintiendo la suave textura de la tela e imaginando lo hermoso que contrastaría con su blanca piel.

Finalmente se decidió a comprarlo, empero, cuando se acercó a pagar a la caja, se sorprendió de encontrar a Levi muy cerca de ella.

—Yo pago.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Vi tu indecisión de hace rato, por lo que supongo que tu presupuesto debe ser ajustado —Levi sacó su brillante tarjeta de su billetera, y sin darle tiempo a objetar se la entregó sin miramientos a la cajera—. Además, se nos hará tarde si no te apresuras, ¿es todo lo que quieres llevar?

Ella parpadeó, estupefacta.

Mikasa no supo de qué manera la señorita la convenció de comprar el resto de cosas que le habían gustado, ¿acaso la espió todo ese tiempo? ¿es alguna clase de brujería vendedora? Da igual, salió con dos bolsas: una con su bikini de terciopelo rojo y un blusón, la otra contenía un precioso bolso playero color salmón que había amado.

Era extraño y se sentía un poco sucia permitiendo que Levi desperdiciara dinero en ella de esa forma tan despreocupada, pero él siempre le recalcaba que cuando utilizaba su tarjeta no se trataba de su dinero directamente, sino de la empresa. Él sí solía gastar en efectivo, ella también. Tenían un buen balance entre ambos. Pero de vez en cuando él gustaba de consentirla.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a su siguiente destino, un _Liverpool_ , donde Levi quería conseguir su dichosa maleta. La ida al centro comercial se estaba alargando por lo que se enfocaron en solo esa sección. No obstante fue inevitable, y Mikasa ya cargaba con otra bolsa con dos bikinis en su interior.

Era un tanto gracioso, porque Levi fue quien la instó a llevarlos.

No estaban mal, pero el muy cabrón escogió los de triángulos más diminutos. Era sospechoso, porque ni en un millón de años Levi consentiría que usara eso en público, ella mucho menos, y Mikasa sabía de antemano que las habitaciones de la casa donde pasarían las próximas dos semanas contaban con jacuzzi. Por la chispa de lujuria reflejada en sus pupilas, era muy obvio que en su imaginación solo anticipaba lo apretadas que lucirían sus tetas con eso encima. No le molestó en absoluto, de vez en cuando su actitud picara salía a flote en los momentos más insospechados, y muy al contrario, para ellos contaba como una especie de preliminar.

—Se nos hace tarde, apresúrate—la apremió desde el volante mientras ella acomodaba las bolsas en la parte trasera.

—Pero Levi, el vuelo sale a las ocho de la noche, son las tres y media.

—¿Y la documentación de equipaje? ¿No cuenta para ti?

—Levi…

—Para evitar contratiempos, la recomendación es llegar con tres horas de anticipación. Además, tenemos que comer.

—¡Tres horas es demasiado! ¿Con qué esperan que la gente se entretenga? Y estamos tomando un vuelo nacional, no internacional —Mikasa abrochó su cinturón, y se cruzó de brazos. Levi arrancó inmediatamente—. Se requiere de solo dos horas, lo investigué, me estás timando, enano.

—Son mis reglas. Si estás conmigo, las cumples —demandó tajante.

Mikasa rodó los ojos, él tenía un punto. Levi siempre había sido puntual nivel japonés; es más, ni siquiera su madre siendo de esa raza le llegaba a Levi a los talones. No sabía si era algo afortunado o desafortunado, pero Levi era un señor extremadamente amante de la puntualidad y limpieza.

 _Este hombre y sus rigurosidades_.

.

.

.

Con el mismo pretexto de la tardanza, Levi condujo veloz hasta su departamento.

Cuando arribaron, bajaron todas sus cosas, pues sería un taxi el que pasaría por ellos para llevarlos hasta el aeropuerto. Mikasa aprovechó para acomodar sus recientes adquisiciones, mientras tanto, Levi se dirigió a su habitación para guardar sus pertenencias restantes en la nueva mini-maleta.

Sin embargo, antes de realizar esa tarea, pensó que lo mejor sería mover su propio equipaje. Le molestaba ver el bulto oscuro tirado en una esquina desentonando con su impoluto piso. Seguramente esa cosa ya habría creado un asqueroso cuadro de polvo, y era realmente desesperante, porque activaba una alerta en su mente que no dejaba de titilar, advirtiendo que algo estaba fuera de su control. Él no estaría satisfecho hasta que sus cosas estuvieran junto con las de Mikasa en el avión, y ambos en su asiento esperando por despegar.

Levi atravesó el pasillo todavía sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos a causa de su tendencia obsesiva. Pero no se quejó, contó hasta diez en lo que recargaba una maleta junto a la otra, faltaba una, por lo que adivinó que Mikasa aún no terminaba con su ropa. Apretó los dientes, ¿qué la demoraba tanto? Eso no era un puto juego de tetris.

Estaba a punto de urgirla de ser necesario, _o_ _llegarían_ _tarde_ , pero se llevó la sorpresa de la semana al encontrarla inclinada y con su redondo trasero erguido. Casi se infartó, y eso que se encontraba vestida, pero el pantaloncillo era tan corto que podía distinguir la forma de sus nalgas, y delinear claramente el borde de sus labios hinchados.

Un traicionero estallido de calor en la parte baja de su abdomen hizo que se tensara aún más. Se imaginó a si mismo acomodándose entre sus piernas y tomándola por detrás.

Apretó los parpados, odiándose por su debilidad. Había sido capaz de pasar parte de la tarde comprando con ella y deseándola al mismo tiempo. La prueba estaba en los bikinis que le escogió para divertirse el tiempo que estarían solos.

Por el momento aquello era indecente, asqueroso e inoportuno. ¡Hacerlo antes de irse solo los retrasaría!

Era culpa de ella, Mikasa siempre lo había hecho sentir así. Lograba estimular sus sentidos, despertar el deseo más atormentador. Por eso, sabiamente, decidió alejarse de ella y regresar a cumplir su tarea de último minuto.

Por su parte, la asiática había estado tan concentrada encontrando la manera de que todo encajara, que no se percató del breve escrutinio de Levi. Sin embargo, le extrañó su morosidad. Por lo que al terminar, corrió a ver en que podría ayudarlo.

—¿Levi?

Lo encontró dentro de su vestidor, con la camisa del traje parcialmente desabrochada mostrando un triángulo de su bronceada piel, los abdominales duros, y el inicio de la sensual V en su parte baja.

—¿Qué?

Mikasa tembló al escuchar su voz, se había quedado de piedra al vislumbrarlo así, el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho con tal fuerza que creyó que iba a desmayarse. Y no era de extrañar teniendo a ese pedazo de hombre en tales condiciones.

—¿Estás listo ya? —musitó.

Apartó la cabeza y fue a sentarse en la cama, necesitaba espantar esa imagen de su magín o no se haría responsable de sus actos.

—Hmm, sí, solo elegía la camisa adecuada para el vuelo.

—Bien —se distrajo con el dobladillo de las sábanas. De repente, sentía la penetrante mirada de Levi sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te quitarás esa ropa?

—¿Eh? —su centro palpitó.

—Digo, que si soportarás todo el trayecto en esas fachas —aclaró. Levi se sentó a su lado en la cama, con un par de camisas en su puño.

—Ahm… sí. Me siento cómoda con esto.

—Tsk. Espero no fastidies a media noche con que tienes frío y esas mierdas, Ackerman —la señaló con una mueca—. Ahora ayúdame a elegir.

—Ya quisieras enano, además, es un vuelo corto —se burló—. A ver, pues elijo…

El silencio se hizo entre ambos.

Levi esperaba que ella se decidiera, pero en realidad, Mikasa yacía perdida en las venas marcadas de sus brazos, la presión de sus bíceps, y anchos hombros. Recorrió todo eso hasta ascender a su cuello y reparar en su clavícula, bajando entonces a sus pectorales. A pesar de su esbelta figura, ese hombre era puro musculo, y líneas duras.

Por otro lado, a esa distancia, el perfume de Mikasa inundaba los sentidos de Levi. Olía a melocotón: suave, maduro y listo para comer. Durante una fracción de segundo titubeó y, después, aprovechando la oportunidad, Levi la tomó en sus brazos con la ferocidad y el convencimiento de que en realidad eso era lo que deseaba.

A la mierda la puntualidad, a la mierda su hábito. El reloj apenas marcaba las 3:55 pm, tenían tiempo de sobra para un rapidito, incluso podía ducharse a la velocidad de un rayo —ni de joda subiría oliendo a sexo a un avión—, y todavía le valdría un comino si llegaban tarde.

Mikasa se quedó perpleja cuando Levi hizo presa de sus labios con un fiero apetito que la hizo tambalearse en la cama. Confusa, intentó apartarse de él, pero Levi introdujo una mano en la seda de su cabello, echando el rostro de la asiática hacia atrás y lo recorrió con un sendero de besos. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza se ladeara ofreciéndole su garganta.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, mentó Mikasa.

Levi aprovechó el nuevo territorio al que le acababan de dar acceso, su boca invadió un rincón bajo su oreja y sus corazones empezaron a latir desaforados.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres quitarte la ropa? —le preguntó en voz baja, cambiando sus palabras ecuánimes por unas de terciopelo.

Mikasa se agitó violentamente, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina. Obedeció desanudándose la camisa, quedando solamente con la blusa de tirantes que traía debajo. Ese día había optado por un look versátil para combatir el calor, y qué bueno.

Pero no duró mucho, porque Levi se deshizo de ella y del sujetador sin tirantes, liberando sus pechos para comenzar a devorarlos con ansía acumulada. No se entretuvo, y enseguida fue a por el short.

Esa vez iban muy rápido, pero Mikasa lo comprendió.

El siguiente movimiento de Levi la pilló desprevenida. Se puso de espaldas contra la cama y simplemente le ordenó.

—Sube.

Ni corta ni perezosa se le montó encima, apretando sus labios de nuevo contra los de él, y sus muslos aprisionando sus masculinas caderas. Su sangre hervía, él la besaba con tal pericia que la llenó de impaciencia y más deseo. Los brazos femeninos se deslizaron sobre los hombros desnudos de Levi, tanteando la piel caliente y dura. Levi gimió. A continuación, la agarró de las caderas y apretó su pelvis contra su erguida virilidad.

—Me excitas mucho, preciosa, quisiera hacerte el amor toda la noche —susurró Levi, dejando que la punta de su lengua se deslizara hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos—. Pero esto será rápido.

Mikasa dejó escapar un jadeó, sentía tanta satisfacción que siquiera le importó la sentencia establecida por él. A ella le gustaba jugar, pero había prisa de por medio.

Levi se bajó el cierre del pantalón que no se dignó en retirar antes, pero no lo vio necesario. Su pene quedó libre rozando la mojada abertura de Mikasa con su punta.

Estaban lo suficientemente lubricados, y sin más dilaciones la penetró de una sola estocada. Al instante ella quedó sin aliento. Sujetándola del trasero, Levi comenzó a embestirla con vigor desde abajo, sacando y metiendo su miembro de una manera casi salvaje. Mikasa desfallecía bajó el ardor que poco a poco crecía en su vientre, podía sentir sus paredes apretar deliciosamente entorno a Levi, mientras, él se entretenía mamando de los pináculos rosados que coronaban sus pechos, sobre estimulándola de golpe.

Los hermosos ojos color añil de Levi ardían como el corazón de una hoguera, él nunca dejó de mirarla mientras la golpeaba deliciosamente, y de esa forma fue que alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

A Mikasa se le nubló la vista. Una serie de pensamientos delirantes la consumían y tiraban de ella, sin soportar más su propio peso, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Levi quien la atrajo más hacia sí, hundiendo el rostro entre los cabellos azabaches y permaneciendo unidos hasta que el sueño los venció inevitablemente.

…

Pasaron los segundos, pasaron los minutos, los minutos se hicieron horas y ninguno daba señales de despertar. Parecían tan cómodos el uno con el otro, acurrucados muy cerquita, abrazados, sus respiraciones acompasadas era la nana inconsciente que el otro necesitaba para descansar.

No obstante, poco a poco el atardecer tomaba terreno, y fue cuando esa burbuja de tranquilidad y paz etérea desapareció. Levi rompió el encanto espabilando por sí mismo.

—¿Qué demonios? —estaba desorientado, por alguna razón sentía que debía estar en otro lado, parpadeó reiteradas veces, dándose cuenta: él no solía dormir mucho y Mikasa estaba tumbada a su lado. Fue en ese instante cuando su cerebro hizo click—. Mierda, ¿qué hora es?

El reloj digital pintaba en gruesos números rojos las 6:41 de la tarde.

—Mierda —se levantó de un saltó, incomodando a su novia— Mierda, mierda, mierda. MIERDA.

Juntó toda la ropa esparcida por el suelo, y la aventó en la cama, caminó al vestidor y rápidamente agarró más, estaban tan retrasados que ni siquiera podía darse la ducha que se autoprometió.

—¡Despierta, mocosa!

—Mmmm, cinco minutos más mamá. Estoy de vacaciones.

—Perderemos las vacaciones si no te apresuras y mueves tu trasero.

Le ignoró.

—¡Mikasa!

—¡Qué! Qué, qué ocurre, qué pasa, ¿te encuentras mal?

Levi apuntó el reloj.

—Falta un cuarto para las siete, el vuelo sale en una hora y aún necesitamos un jodido taxi. No, mierda, esa cosa no llegará a tiempo.

Habló para sí mismo, semidesnudo, pero a punto de colocarse unos pantalones limpios.

—¡Lo tengo! Tu vístete rápido y lleva esta maleta al recibidor, llamaré a Farlan.

A Mikasa le tomó un poco más de tiempo desadormecerse, pero sucedió, y con una adrenalina repentina sobrepoblando sus venas, acató el mandato hecho por Levi.

Quien ya estaba al teléfono.

Le costó, pero convenció a su hermano adoptivo de hacerle el favor. El aeropuerto no quedaba muy alejado de su vivienda, pero desperdiciarían aproximadamente un total de 30 minutos si llamaban al taxi en ese momento; quince de venida, quince de ida. El departamento de Farlan estaba a dos cuadras, y tenía coche; era eso, o dejar el suyo en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y pedirle que lo recogiera después, pero el chico podía ser tan despreocupado que probablemente lo olvidaría. No se arriesgaría, además, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, Farlan tardaría tres minutos en estar ahí, tiempo suficiente para que terminaran de vestirse, cerrar con llave y esperarlo fuera.

Así fue. Estaban un poco desaliñados, sudados, olían a sexo, y apenas subieron al coche comenzó su carrera contra el tiempo.

—6:50. No está mal —llegaron a un semáforo titilando en amarillo y Farlan, en vez de acelerar, disminuyó su ritmo—. ¡Pudiste pisar el acelerador, con un coño!

—Calma, Levi, aún estamos a tiempo.

—El vuelo sale a las ocho, debimos estar ahí con tres horas de anticipación. No me pidas que me calme, coño.

—Bueno, no es mi culpa —miró a su cuñada totalmente azorada—, sino precisamente del coño que te _comiste_ —le guiñó.

—Cállate, coño.

—¡Basta de esa palabra! —expresó Mikasa, sonrojada.

Los tres se miraron, y enseguida el semáforo cambió a verde.

Pese a todo, la situación era un tanto cómica, después de todo, solo se trataba de un vuelo que podían tomar tres días después con el resto de sus amigos — _pero_ _la_ _paranoia_ _de_ _Levi_ _hacía_ _de_ _todo_ _un_ _caos_ —. Sasha, Connie, Erwin, Hanji, Mike y Nanaba. Éstos últimos podían haberse encontrado con ellos al día siguiente, pero gracias a una conspiración de la loca de gafas, acabaron los planes de esa manera.

No se quejaron, a fin de cuentas, tendrían la casa en soledad exclusivamente por tres días, con jacuzzi y piscina privados, tampoco querían desperdiciar tremenda oportunidad. El único inconveniente eran sus papás, pero simplemente no le comentó de la renovación de los planes.

—Para aquí, gracias Farlan, nos vemos.

—No me agradezcas, ya me lo pagarás después.

Con un gruñido Levi se despidió, y empezaron otra carrera hasta la casilla de documentación.

7:06. Bien, les quedaba una hora. Mikasa había mencionado que los vuelos nacionales requerían de dos horas anticipada, él ya lo sabía, pero eso reforzaba su confianza, por lo que una hora no debía provocar tanto alboroto.

Gracias a las diosas, sucedió de esa manera. El vuelo no iba sobrecargado, y gracias a esa ligereza para los trabajadores, fue que no hubo problema.

Pero no descansaron hasta que estuvieron dentro de la gigantesca ave de metal.

—Dame tu mochila, cabe acá arriba.

—No es una mochila, es mi bolso. Prefiero tenerla a la mano.

Levi la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, y su mirada cayó también al morral café en sus piernas que, efectivamente, tenía toda la pinta de serlo.

—Mikasa, eso se cuelga en la espalda. No es un bolso de mano.

—Da igual, están de moda. Tú no tienes idea porque eres un anticuado.

Él alzó una perfecta ceja, sonriendo, y con una expresión de ¿en serio?

En realidad, entre ellos no existía un abismo de edad más allá de cinco años, pero a Mikasa le gustaba jugar con la idea aparentando que él era una especie de _sugar_ _daddy_ para ella.

Ya no comentaron nada, y se dedicaron a ponerse cómodos en la fila de asientos que tenían exclusivamente para los dos. Ni siquiera se iban a preocupar de estar separados del contrario, o por algún compañero de viaje sucio o extravagante.

Levi, sin embargo, aún rebosaba estrés.

—Afortunadamente nos permitieron pasar —dijo Mikasa, intentando mermar esa terrible sensación en él.

Levi volvió a girar el rostro con una expresión agotada.

—Mikasa, esta es la primera y ÚLTIMA vez que llegamos tarde por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —preguntó indignada.

—Sí. Me sedujiste —se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Sabía que él poseía parte de la culpa, pero su orgullo no le dejaba admitirlo abiertamente—. Bruja.

—¿Bruja yo? ¡Fuiste tú el que se me tiró encima!

—Shhh, baja la voz.

La acalló veloz posando un dedo en sus labios. Sus rosados, tibios y mullidos labios.

Se miraron y la temperatura volvió a aumentar.

—He oído que los baños de esta aerolínea son espaciosos.

—Mikasa… —le advirtió, su voz un tanto ronca. Pero no. De por sí ya se sentía lo suficientemente sucio como para agregar otra capa de sudor.

La joven encogió de hombros con una risita y se calmó. Estaba bromeando, por obvias razones. Y ya no intentaron nada en todo el vuelo, de todas formas, tenían tres días y un espacioso escenario para usar de la forma que les provocara mayor placer.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** _perdón por todos mis errores xD Nunca he viajado en avion pero, a pesar de mi falta de experiencia, lo que no sabía lo investigué para hacer esto, creo que algunas son muy obvias, pero yo quería estar segura. No me juzguen. No los juzgo._

Gracias por leer.


End file.
